mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Davis vs. Glover Teixeira
The first round began and they touched gloves. Glover defended a single well and broke away. Crowd singing. Glover defended a double to the clinch. They broke. 4:00. Glover landed a left to the body. Davis is wild and wide with his punches. Davis landed a counter right, Glover defended a double to the clinch. They broke. 3:00. Glover kneed the body, ate a left. Davis front kicked the face and landed a jab. Glover sprawled a double. Davis kept working a single. Davis worked a double now, Glover hit a beautiful switch, defended a single then. Davis switched to a double persistently. Glover thought about a guillotine. He dropped down for it but lost it, 2:00. Davis taking the back, three rights under. Four more. Three more. Glover standing, Davis tripped him down. Seven rights under, he got the standing back. Clinch. Davis kneed the body. Another. 1:00. Boos. Davis got the standing back. He dragged Glover down. 35. He's agdolling him, right hands under. Now lefts with 15. More lefts. More. More. R1 ends, 10-9 Davis. R2 began. Glover stuffed a single. Good head movement from Davis. Davis landed a right to the body, ate a left, tried a double, got the standing back, tripped him down. 4:00 with right hands under. Boos. More rights. Glover hit a beautiful reversal, crowd roared. Glover with a headlock turtling Davis up. Stood and broke. Crowd singing. Davis landed a body kick. Glover defended a double, tried pulling guard for a guillotine and missed it. Davis passed to half-guard. 3:00. Passed to side control, Glover gave up the back there. Rights under. More. More rights. More. Glover stood to the standing back. Turned into him to the clinch. Crowd roared. 2:00. They broke. Cut near right eye of Teixeira. Glover landed a counter right, ate a jab. Glover ate an eyepoke and needed a moment, boos. Yep the thumb went in the right eye. They continued. 1:00. Glover landed a right. Davis landed a jab. Davis landed a right. Glover landed a left. 35. Glover missed a high kick by a mile, ate an inside kick. Glover landed a left to the body, Davis got a nice double and got the back, worked for the choke, no hooks. Lost it. R2 ends, 10-9 Davis. Glover needs a finish. "You gotta take this guy out, you're losing, let's knock him out. Feint to hit him. You gotta circle, you gotta knock him out, you can do it," Rizzo told Glover. R3 began and they touched gloves. Glover landed a right and a left. He defended a double desperately. They clinched. Boos. They broke. Davis is tiring. Davis got a beautifully timed double to half-guard, 4:00 left. He mounted easily. Glover gave up the back, no hooks. Cradle position. Side control, kneed the body. Lol at Stann. "Half his highlights are from him doing that to me." 3:00, got the back. Three rights under. Glover standing, Davis dragged him down. Boos. Davis kneed the body three times. A right. Eleven rights under. 2:00. Glover stood, standing back. Glover stuffed a trip, turned to the clinch defending a single desperately. Glover reversing nicely, turtled him up, clinch. They broke. Davis landed a right and another, ate one. Glover landed a counter right. Davis is tired, shot for a single, Glover stuffed it, 1:00, Davis got the standing back relentlessly, dumped him down. A right. Two more. 35. Glover stood to the standing back, stuffed a trip, Davis dumped him on his face. A right. 15. A right. Five rights under as Glover shrugged at the crowd. R3 ends, 10-9 Davis. 30-27 Davis, dominance. Yep UD. They hugged. Davis said he would like to fight Anderson Silva. Anderson nodded and did his little hand to the mouth thing in the crowd lmao, awesome.